Edward Fawkes
'At a Glance:' Name: Edward Fawkes Age/Gender: Male, 26 Affiliation: Trailers Rank: Combat Accountant 3rd Class Callsign: Traveler Unit: RMS-006 Jenice - Shelly 'Profile: 'What's Public Knowledge Veteran of the One Year War. Also by all records a man who had sworn off of mecha combat for a life of paper pushing behind the scenes with the Trailers. When the Balmarians showed he set aside his spreadsheets and strapped into the nearest available cockpit. He's posted videos and blog posts about his experiences. He is also someone most often noted as having a calm attitude when not piloting, seeming to always seek the peaceful compromise in any given situation. Of course not everyone is calm and can be made happy by a free drink and bar-room story swapping, which is why the solar system is in the mess it's in. 'Background:' Stuff that you probably wouldn't know without some digging. Edward was part of a well off, though not insanely wealthy. Space Brat of Zeon. Run around, play, be the kid in the group that could fool most people into thinking he was the adult chaperon of the group. Loved mecha sims, loved the Zeonic war when it first started and he didn't know anything outside of the propaganda and Zeon was winning. After Gundam was fielded and the war started to get ugly things got less fun. Rationing, friends getting drafted, etc etc. He was only fourteen or so by the time thing's got really bad, but either things had really gotten that bad or he looked older than he was but he kept getting picked out to suit up only to get hauled back out of line by a terrified family that used every connection available to keep him out of the fight. That last month, Aboa Que and all. He singed up under a false name and the person at the recruitment office didn't look too hard or asked for identifying papers. By that point Zeon was desperate and Edward thought if he didn't they'd just grab him anyway. He was doing this on his terms. That and something just felt right about him suiting up. He was a barely trained kid, but he didn't care. Zeon was his home and he'd defend it. Of course we all know how the war ended. Everyone on both sides lost somebody, more often than not several somebodies, and attempts were made to rebuild. Edward was forgiven by his terrified family when he came home and he had his gut twisting adventure in space. Romance of War good and dead. After that it was back to school, back to study. Sure there was schoolyard torment, but now it wasn't only at his freakish size, but now at his upbringings. Nevermind that, just one more thing to talk to the shrink over when he did his monthly unload over what he had to deal with. Edward managed to get a job as an accountant with the Trailers. Why them? Apolitical corporation that allows for the possibility of traveling from one end of the solar system to the other while being behelden to no single nation or government. Yes Please. Hey, in addition to keeping the books he did some on and off training, keeping up with mecha developments, toying with the idea of strapping another suit on and having a go at it, but it was all idle daydreaming. He'd promised his family unless there were no other way he'd leave the piloting to other people. When the Balmarians started showing he just couldn't sit idle. Sure paper pushing was valuable, but he couldn't let it go. Something there just broke and he suited up. He never fought more than drones, and people using the chaos and panic to their own ends, but it felt good to fight. Now, though, he has the added problems of new memories/visions/psychotic delusions popping up. His shrink has cited post-traumatic stress disorder; yet Edward believes different. At first they would only be triggered around ''Sinya Leland'' or her Geymelef but recently more fragments and details have been spilling out. Where does it all lead? 'Abilities, Noteables, and other relavent information:' Money and Breeding: Edward's from a middling-well to do family that managed to make a killing in some stock market run or buyout or whatever. They're not indefinitely rich. However they've been able to get in at least a few of the right parties long enough that by the time Ed popped out he pretty much didn't have to really worry about anything up until the OYW. This money has let Ed cherrypick the kind of work he's taken even after joining the Trailers since he's always had Family to fall back on... well... Usually. Freakish Size: Ed is a little over seven feet tall and is in exceedingly good shape. He hasn't been genetically altered (so far as he's aware anyway.) Only augmenting of any sort he's aware of is gene therapy to keep his gigantism from killing him and some minor corrective and cosmetic surgery on his eyes. Neat Eater: Doesn't matter what it is. Ribs, Chillie-cheese-dogs, whatever. No matter how messy the food he can eat it without getting anything on his suit. Arcade Superfreak: Pity this one doesn't translate too well to piloting but he loves Bullet Hell games. He's far from the best, but he's actually able to finish most of the harder ones on the market. Also has a respectable collection of Gehrens' Greed minis he's been working on since the game came out. Plus he has his own, hand built, ''Burning PT'' cockpit to accomidate for his unusual size. Good With Numbers: After the War and before the Aliens forced Ed to suit back up he studied to be and was an accountant for the Trailers. He's good with numbers and the different banking laws and regulations of the different governing bodies of humanity. To him most times it's almost a game in of itself. Kind of like those freaks that try stat crunching on war miniatures. Get the most return on investment, protect your assets, memorize the rules, and so on. Fencer: Ed generally carries a sword cane with him. Nothing special about the blade or metal other than it being well crafted and sized for his unique frame. He practices with it continually and was on his school's fencing team. Granted competitive fencing isn't real swordplay, but it's a starting point. Bouncer: While Ed has generally not needed to wory about money he had, while getting an education, taken advantage of his large size by being a bouncer for several bars, clubs, along with the odd security job. The training was fairly basic, and nowhere near what one would get with the millitary, but being able to handle a six on one fight while escorting an uncooperative drunk to the door is useful to know. Haro! Like many people Edward bought a Haro to tinker with. Handles call screening, appointment reminders, can eve nserve as a video phone or in a pinch Ed can order it to go start Shelly while he gets his flight suit on. Programmed to have a cheery personality. Memory Fragments: Apparently Ed had another life, one also filled with giant robots, monsters, and the occasional Alien. He only has fragments and they've only recently started showing up. However what he has pieed together points to the source of his piloting, and gaming, skill to be far stranger than a colony war could ever be. 'Logs:' |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Trailers